El tesoro del cielo y el mar
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: No tenia ataduras, no tenia un hogar más que el inmenso océano. Al menos creyó creyó en el momento que vio el azul que el mar jamás le daría. Datastormshipping ó Ryoken x Yusaku. AU Interspecies M-preg lógico. La versión super torcida de "la sirenita" porque Yolo
1. Chapter 1

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mar ya se había separado de la tierra. El hombre ya no era una criatura fangosa con su andar erguido y pretensioso en la tierra._

 _Pero aún con su creciente soberbia y el vacío en su alma, tenía miedo de descubrir más allá de su limitado terreno, quedándose en la seca tierra y sus criaturas tan variopintas seas reales o poco creíbles._

 _Pero nuestra historia comienza en el otro extremo. En las profundas aguas de los mares..._

 _Las criaturas del mar no tenían nada que envidiar a los seres vivos de la tierra y el cielo. Ellos son enteramente felices en su vasto y sustentable hogar. Todo en un hermoso equilibrio y entre esos seres llenos de vida, estaba las irreales. Aquellas que el hombre teme por mitos y realidades. Desde el terrible kraken hasta tiburones de tamaño de barcos inmensos. pero en esta ocasión, nuestra leyenda inicia con aquellas criaturas mitad pez, mitad humano._

 _Nacida para acompañar a una diosa y maldita por otra, aquella agraciada mujer de hermosos ojos curiosos miraba el cielo nocturno, donde sus rosados casi fantasmales cabellos largos y rizados tocaban su espalda desnuda, así como su larga cola blanca con brillo de perla de mar que jugueteaba perezosa con el agua estancada entre unas rocas._

 _Aquella doncella del mar miraba con atención a la inmensa perla nocturna arriba de su cabeza, lejos de su alcance al igual que los destellantes puntos a su alrededor._

 _Artemisa y las constelaciones recordó que se llamaban._

 _La criatura marina con rostro de hermosa mujer conversaba en silencio con aquella discreta diosa nocturna._

 _A diferecia de sus otras hermanas que estaban en otros lares del mundo. Ella se quedó en esa península por su bello clima y la paz que podía respirar lejos del curioso terrestre._

 _Tras minutos de comunicación no verbal entre ese astro y el ser vivo. La luna le pidió algo osado que hizo estremecer a la doncella del océano al grado de hacer enrojecer sus pálidas mejillas. La hija del mar miro las ahora oscuras aguas de su padre y no evito sentirse sola aún en su inmensidad. Sus hermanas contrayeron nupcias con otros marinos de otros orígenes, incluso escucho que una se animo a casarse con un terrestre. Además la oferta que le daba aquella eminencia es demasiado poderosa para ignorarla._

 _Artemisa le propuso casarse con uno de sus herederos. Un señor de las sombras y la muerte._

 _La gentil criatura femenina de cabello rosa acepto con tímida respuesta. La muerte no le es ajena y la oscuridad podía adaptarse a ella._

 _Pasaron muchos años más donde la muerte y ella aún con su extraña relación, formaron un vínculo de amor. Ella lo veía cada vez que un terrestre o una criatura del mar moría, siempre de luto sea de blanco o negro con su rostro impasible pero amable. pero lejos de molestarse por sus intervenciones, le ayudaba guiar estas almas y las conducia a su señor para que el no se perdiera en la inmensidad de su padre._

 _El señor de la muerte cada vez más cautivado por ella, decidió protegerla de si mismo ofreciéndole melocotón fresco cada vez que podía, además de la inmunidad a la muerte cuando el se encontraba cerca._

 _Poco a poco la doncella del mar paso de ser una criatura maldita a la reina del océano. Amada por la muerte y querida por su padre el mar así como sus habitantes. Aprendiendo sus costumbres tanto de los terrestres como de los marinos y adaptandolos a su capacidad para guardar respeto a las otras criaturas marinas sea de corales, profundidades o aguas dulces cuando se animo a subir más allá donde desembocaba los ríos._

 _Paso mucho para que ella y su esposo tuvieran hijos. Sus bellos vástagos nadaban con típica torpeza de infantes mientras ella cuida de ellos con claro temor por ser primeriza. Si no fuera por Artemisa y otras madres del mar que la aconsejaron sabiamente, quizá se hubiera equivocado severamente en cuidar a sus crías._

 _Pero todas las madres aconsejaban severamente que no acercara a sus vástagos al "hombre"_

 _La doncella del mar no entendía su claro repudio a esa criatura terrestre. Las había visto desde las costas, son criaturas ingeniosas y torpes, incluso ella se confundió en como determinar su valor. Son osados o estúpidos en querer pasar a su padre océano cuando su furia es abrumadora._

 _Así que decidió mantener un sano respeto a estas criaturas terrestres pero no enseñarles a sus hijos a temer o odiar por dichas características._

 _Hasta que un rumor se esparció entre los hombres a causa de un hermano celoso de la suerte del esposo de la sirena._

 _"las sirenas poseen el secreto de la inmortalidad en su carne"_

 _Era su octava generación tras 300 años de la última. La hermosa madre de cabello rosa veía a sus pequeños nadar alegremente en las aguas más tranquilas que su padre le ofrecía, acompañada de sus hijos mayores de la sexta y séptima generación, quienes también les enseñaban sus costumbres y formas de protegerse de otros marinos y la fuerza inclemente de su padre._

 _Eran 15 pequeños y pequeñas con sus inocentes sonrisas revoloteando en el agua y jugando entre las piedras y corales. Hasta que las mando a llamar con amabilidad así también hizo venir a sus hijos mayores que aún no se animaban a irse a otros mares. Los hermosos niños del mar se acercaron a su amorosa madre. Los cuales se acercaron y todos amontonados pegaron sus frentes en una suave caricia contra la de su progenitora como signo de afecto._

 _Asique mediante ademanes y gesticulaciones faciales la sirena proclamada reina del mar les dijo a sus niños que al cumplir 150 años, podrían subir a la superficie acompañados de sus hermanos mayores para conocer a las criaturas terrestres desde la distancia._

 _Todos los 15 niños de animaron ante esta noticia, otros ansiosos por crecer y otros por conocer el mundo de la superficie._

 _..._

 _60 años después._

 _Era un atardecer calmado, la reina tomaba una siesta en un lecho de coral y algas mientras sus hijos mayores cuidaban a sus niños. Pero en un descuido a causa por un delfin bastante juguetón. Los inocentes niños del mar aprovecharon para escabullirse de sus hermanos mayores y conocer la superficie antes de tiempo. No tenían nada que temer, sólo darían un vistazo y regresarian, su madre no se daría cuenta._  
 _Encabezados por un niño marino de cola azul con tornasol y ojos rojos como granate, solo 10 pequeños y pequeñas fueron. El resto se quedo por estar jugando con el delfin._

 _Al llegar, lo primero que los deslumbró fue la luz del sol. Hermoso y brillante atardecer que no evito que desearan conocer más. Así que nadando con sus tiernas aletas fueron mirando las cayadas de rocas donde sus hermanos mayores y madre descansaban para salir a tomar el sol y mirar el cielo nocturno. Conocieron las aves marinas y zonas donde el hombre habitaba desde la seguridad de unas rocas. Mirando ir y venir a los hombres y mujeres de la tierra andar en dos piernas._  
 _De vez en cuando los pequeños vástagos del mar bromeaban por lo raros que se veían andar y lo bulliciosos que son._

 _Todo era diversión y risas hasta que ven algo largo, inmenso y de madera rodearles de forma extraña. Lo recordaban como "barco". Lo habían visto en las profundidades de su hogar, según su hermana mayor de cabello rosa con gris e iris rosa, era una forma de como se movían los hombres en las aguas de su padre._

 _Las inocentes criaturas escucharon mucho ruido provenir se ahí y el ajetreo de los hombres se comparaba al banco de peces siendo perseguidos por depredadores mayores._  
 _Todo cambio en segundos. Las risas infantiles cedieron cuando un terrestre arrojó algo puntiagudo y de metal que hirió gravemente el bracito de uno de ellos. Asustados, empezaron a nadar lejos de ese barco pero siendo tan jovenes no tenían la fuerza suficiente para huir más rápido._

 _Aquellos terrestres arrojaron algo extenso y largo que los atrapó, sus tiernas colas así como sus bracitos se atascaron contra esta extraña tela, el pánico creció cuando sintieron que eran arrastrados hacia ese barco de madera clara, donde el bullicio aumento en el momento que los 10 niños del mar tocaron la húmeda madera del barco. La densa tela que los inmovilizaba así como las risas extrañadas y victoriosas, los asustaban más._

 _Entonces, un hombre de duras manos tomó de los rubios cabellos a una niña de cola verde brillante, la pequeña lucho como pudo entre chillidos y golpes con sus delgados brazos y removia su cola para escapar pero fue en balde._

 _Siendo infantes de apenas 60 años, no tenían suficiente fuerza en su cola para golpear y escapar._

 _Los niños desde aquella prisión vieron como a punta de golpes con cuchillos de largo tamaño y palos con afilados picos de hierro hermana era desmembrada en vida, los niños veían como la madera se apestaba en olor a hierro y se teñida en carmín espeso y caliente. Manchando sus mejillas y cabellos. Intentaron huir pero esa tela prisionera no lo permitía. Lloraban y gritaban al ver como uno a uno pasaban a ese círculo de muerte donde incluso un hombre de barba extraña levantó la cabeza chorreante en sangre de uno de ellos en gesto de victoria importandole poco si su cuerpo se llenaba de sangre._

...

 _Solo quedaban 3: una pequeña de cabellos azules y cola azul grisaseo con blanco. Dos niños: un peliblanco con mechas rojas con cola un poco más larga color amarillo con rojo y blanco. El otro, un poco más joven de cola verde tornasol con amarillo y cabellos azules con mechitas rosas. Sus tiernos cuerpos llenos de sangre de sus hermanitos, temblando en silencio, aferrendo sus manitas entre ellos para defenderse aunque sabían que quizá no podrían hacer nada._

 _Un hombre tomó el brazo de este último para llevarlo al mismo destino de sus hermanos._

 _Pero los hombres se detuvieron al momento que un canto los distrajo._

 _Olvidándose momentáneamente de los niños del mar. Se acercaron al barandal del barco donde vieron a una sirena de cola blanca y brillante como una perla y cabello rosa que tapaba sus pechos y figura, sentada en una roca frete al barco._

 _Los hombres si no habían quedado hipnotizados por su belleza, lo hicieron por su voz. Que poco a poco se volvía hermoso y celestial, llevando sus mentes a un estado de paz hasta que las facciones delicadas de la sirena cambiaron a furiosas y su canto se volvió más distorsionado y crudo. Los hombres del barco sin voluntad o sentido común empezaron a atacarse entre sí en una inmensa masacre entre iguales. Mientras los hombres se golpeaban del mismo modo que asesinaron a los pequeños, los hijos mayores de la reina del mar treparon al barco y liberaron a los menores de aquella tela mortal, los hicieron volver al océano llevándoselos al fondo marino para consolarlos y ofrecerles confort._

 _La furiosa madre seguia cantando mientras manejaba con hilos invisibles a esos hombres que le dieron muerte a sus niños, no dejó de hacerlo hasta que el último verdugo cayó al suelo de madera. Entonces la mujer con cola de pez, bajó de la roca y nado hasta llegar al barco ahora siniestramente silencioso. Salto para subir al barco y apenas tocó la madera del navío. Su cola se fue perdiendo hasta formar una delicada tela trasparente y dejar ver un par de piernas fuertes._

 _Se puso de pie con un andar torpe por la falta de costumbre, pasando por alto los cuerpos de los hombres y la sangre esparcida hasta llegar a una especie de cofre donde metieron los cuerpos de sus tiernos niños. Ahí, la madre dejó salir sus lágrimas y el llanto se intensifico cuando tomó la cabeza casi intacta de uno de sus pequeños y cerró sus ojos y boca para hacerle parecer que estaba durmiendo. La madre mientras abrazaba aquella cabeza siguió llorando intensamente por la pérdida de sus niños, sus lagrimas se volvían hermosas perlas que chocaban contra la madera en un discreto sonido húmedo._

 _Solo ocho, de quince niños y niñas del mar que despertaron con el amanecer. Quince niños que estaban en su tierna infancia e inocencia, quedaron ocho._

 _Había visto morir a sus hijos más grandes pero ya luchaban y podían escapar con sus propios medios pero estos eran criaturas tan jóvenes. La madre siguió llorando hasta que escucho pasos acercándose a ella. Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva al ver que se trataba de un hombre muy joven de cabellos como los rayos del sol manchados con rojo carmín provenir de sus cabeza y ojos oscuros que brillaban con verdadera pena._

 _El muchacho se arrodillo ante la mujer del mar._

 _-perdóneme mi señora del mar. Intenté detenerlos, les dije que era un acto demasiado monstruoso pero me dejaron inconcente y ya no pude ayudar- el joven terrestre lloro también. Sentía la pena de la mujer sirena, porque ella es madre como la propia y lo último que deseaba era ver a su madre sufrir._

 _La sirena de rosados cabellos miro al joven. Podía sentir su arrepentir y pena por su perdida. Así que relajo sus facciones y miro al niño convirtiéndose en hombre._

 _-toma mis lágrimas y huye de esta península junto con sus amados. En el momento que mi esposo se entere de esto, solo habrá muerte. - la voz de sirena era suave y aterciopelada pero sus frías palabras hicieron estremecer al muchacho que no dudo en obedecer a la sirena. Mientras el niño de la tierra tomaba con los dedos temblorosos las lágrimas hechas joyas, La mujer por su parte arrojó el cofre al mar dejando que se hunda despacio y salto a sus aguas tras asegurar que no se perdía ninguna parte de alguno de sus hijos. El joven marinero sólo vio como la sirena de cabello rosa de alejaba del barco llevándose el cofre._

 _Desde entonces a la reina del mar se le conoce también como la bruja del océano._

 _La península cayó en desgracia tal como la sirena madre advirtió al marino. Los peces escazeaban y la gente moría de enfermedades terribles. El señor de la muerte estando furioso por su osadía y decidió maldecir los a todos, que sus primogénitos jamás llegarían a vivir más de 25 años de edad y sus hijas se volvieran estériles tras el primer hijo convencido. Y la única que podía parar su maldición era la reina del mar si llegaban a encontrarla._

...

Pasaron muchos años después de ese evento que marcó las vidas las sirenas y merrows (sirenas macho) las cuales al enterarse de semejante barbarie varias se volvieron hostiles a los hombres y mujeres de la tierra. Cada vez que podían ahogaban a los marinos de los barcos sean con sus cantos o hermosos rostros. Incluso en aguas dulces como ríos o lagos cuando estas criaturas se sentían osadas en cambiar de hogar radicalmente.

En su nuevo hogar en una costa escondida entre rocas y neblina con su décima generación de niños, la reina del mar veía a sus pequeños volver a jugar entre las rocas y pececitos incluso focas que les empujaban con sus hocicos. Entonces, sintió detrás suyo la presencia de uno de sus hijos de la octava generación. Al darse la vuelta, se percató que se trataba del merrow de cabello azul con mechas rosas y ojos de vibrantes esmeraldas que nadaba tranquilamente hacia unas rocas.

La reina le miro con extrañeza y lo siguió con movimientos agraciados.

Ignorante de que su madre iba tras el, El joven del mar de cortos cabellos azules se detuvo en un coral y de una especie de bolso de cuero gastado que se encontró en el fondo de un abismo marino saco una especie de pinza de cangrejo aplanado de un extraño material distinto al metal o madera que podía flotar en el agua de forma peculiar. De forma curiosa lo soltó y empezó a jugar con el con sus dedos viendo como se balanceaba en el agua hasta que siente a su madre acercarse.

La reina del mar floto cerca de donde estaba reposando su hijo de hermosos ojos verdes y le miro con curiosidad. Preguntandole con la mirada sobre su ausencia y la falta de respeto en no presentarse ante ella para avisarle que esta bien. El joven guarda su juguete y se disculpo con la mirada pero sus ojos delataban otra cosa. Siendo una madre con muchos años de experiencia sospecho de esto y tomo sus manos para examinarlas aún cuando el muchacho de vigorosa cola verde tornasol con amarillo lucho para evitarlo.

Entonces la reina de cabello rosa vio las manos de su vástago. Estaban las uñas teñidas en un suave color rosa y había pequeños rastros de carne. La mujer soltó sus manos y levantó el rostro de su hijo hasta que sus ojos chocarán. Ahí supo su hijo estuvo asesinando a hombres.

 _Otra vez_

La mujer reina del mar entendía perfectamente el odio de su hijo hacia los terrestres, así como las acciónes del resto de sus descendientes. Por más que les insistía que no lo hicieran, que corrían más peligro en ser atrapados y asesinados era imposible detener sus acciones, así que les daba tareas para distraerlos: sea coleccionando objetos curiosos que pillaban en el mar, cuidar alguna criatura marina como leones marinos, tiburones, otros en el cultivo de coral pero su hijo de cola verde tornasol no respondia positivamente a estas distracciones.

La mujer tocó el rostro de su hijo con cuidado, trasmitiendo calma y comprension pero también una nada amable reprimenda.

Desgraciadamente su niño de cabellos azules se volvió muy hábil en asesinar terrestres, porque aún siendo macho, sus facciones son tan delicadas como una de sus hijas, así que podía hacerse pasar por una de ellas, además su manipulación con sus ojos presiosos y mirada de inocente, lo volvía un ser letal.

La reina sabía que su hijo necesitaba un pasatiempo de larga duración. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo que cambiaría la vida de su niño para siempre.

-. _. _. _

Como se dieron cuenta mis amores, verán otra faceta de mi escritura, les aviso ser aún fick un tanto oscuro e incluso querrán reclamarme por ciertas incongruencias pero como avise al inicio es un AU.

Bueno. Ojalá les haya gustado este hermoso primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

-El Merrow Vagabundo-

un bello amanecer de primavera toco la costa ubicada en el océano indigo así como el pueblo costero que despertaba con pereza, dispuestos a descubrir que les depara el destino para ese día. Los niños iban a los colegios a ser educados con la inocente expectativa de faltar a clases para ir a jugar, los adultos pedían que fuera un día calmo para la pesca o que la dulce agua de la lluvia acariciara sus huertos. Todos los terrestres tenían sus actividades del día.

Pero también los marinos aunque fueran objetivos muy primitivos como comer, nadar y sobrevivir en el caso de los peces, mamíferos más grandes podían cuidar a sus cachorros o defender sus tierras.

En el caso del Merrow de cabello azul y glamorosa cola verde con detalles amarillos y brillo de tornasol, el sol no había salido para él desde su lejana cueva dentro de un risco, le gustaba la soledad y la tenue luz que ofrecía esos recovecos rocosos. a diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanas, el se volvió solitario y calmado, rara vez participa en los juegos de sus hermanos más jóvenes pero se ofrecía a cuidarlos cuando se aventuraban mas lejos de lo normal. O así era hasta que la gentil mano de su madre lo hizo despertar mediante unos ligeros toques en su hombro.

Con pereza propia de un niño, el joven hijo del mar se levantó de la suave arena del fondo marino, limpiando sus ojos con sus manos con pereza, tratando de enfocar y reaccionar.

 _"es muy temprano"_

Se dijo a sí mismo. El no despertaba cuando Apolo salía del horizonte, sino cuando su luz alcanzaba el pico más alto del cielo. Pero no podía negarse a su progenitora y más cuando le veía con tanto entusiasmo, que lo llevó a preguntarse ¿que la tenía tan contenta?

La reina del mar se alejo con una leve pirueta en el agua dejando que sus cabellos se esparcieran con gracia formando un abanico rosado. El Merrow le pareció hermoso como su cabello se esparcia gracias al suave movimiento del agua y el también pudo dejarselo crecer como sus hermanas y hermanos pero...

Lo tenía parcialmente largo cuando aquellos hombres lo capturaron de niño.

Así que cada vez que sentía su cabello rozar sus hombros, tomaba un cuchillo que tenía en su bolso gastado para cortarlo hasta que le parecía ideal. Ese cuchillo es un pequeño premio que tomó del primer terrestre que ahogo cuando cumplió los 150 años y se animo a volver a la superficie.

 _Fue por desicion propia cuando volvió a ver el cielo, era de noche y la diosa de la oscuridad brillaba en el cielo a mitad de su fuerza. Sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la escasa luz, vio los pequeños barcos y botes en la orilla. Desde el agua vio las "cuevas" donde vivían los terrestres así como las tenues luces que provenían de los huecos. Con prudencia se escondía entre los botes atados con sogas y rocas, mirando a su alrededor. Sintiendose más curioso y valiente, Se acerco más a donde estaba una casita de madera húmeda en la orilla de la costa._

 _De un pequeño brinco trepó a una roca y se asomo por el hueco que estaba más próximo. Vio a una terrestre arrullar en suave voz a uno mas joven, quizá era un pequeño como el lo fue; mientras le ponía algo encima, sino mal recordaba, era una cobija. Sintió algo de empatia ante esa interacción. Su madre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba asustado y más cuando sufría pesadillas, ella cantaba con tanta dulzura que no se percata cuando se queda dormido. sin embargo, al escuchar un crujido húmedo de madera, volvió a al mar en un silencioso chapoteo._

 _desde las sombras acuáticas vio como un terrestre de fornida espalda caminaba por la orilla del agua, el ¿Por qué? no le interesaba en lo mas remoto asi que se alejo sin mayor miramiento. durante su pequeño paseo nocturno, conocio otras especies terrestres que se asomaban en las orillas del agua, algunas eran molestas criaturas de 4 patas que hacían ruido como ballenas que alerto a los humanos, provocando su rápida huida. otras igual de cuatro patas que olian terriblemente mal: unas muy gordas y casi sin pelo, otras muy esponjosas como nubes. esta ultima le dio curiosidad por tocar ¿Cómo era posible que un cuerpo terrestre pudiera tener una nube como abrigo? pero estaban lejos de su alcance. asi que continuo con su camino. no fue que vio a un solitario terrestre pescando en su bote con pacifica inocencia. sospechoso a decir verdad. asi que se acerco silencioso, dándose cuenta que el artefacto de madera se mecia extraño y habia ruidos raros en el pero ninguno agradable para su gusto, incluso identifico algunos como gritos ahogados como dieron sus hermanitos en aquel oscuro dia._

 _entonces un aroma dolorosamente familiar toco su sensible nariz._

 _olia a hierro y sal, como la sangre en aquella vez. el hombre se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de inmediato que se trataba del mismo que salio de la primera "cueva" que visito. lucia extraño, un poco fatigado como saciado pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto una vez mas por aquel liquido vital de color granate._

 _-¿que hace tan hermosa doncella aqui?- le escucho decir, salio de sus pensamientos en el momento que el pequeño navio estaba muy cerca de el. el hombre lucia fascinado por su apariencia dándole una sonrisa sucia a su presencia. no pudo ser mas desagradable. estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que una idea pecaminosa toco su mente. asi que recordando a una de sus hermanas mayores el como se comportaba con coquetería a otros Merrows, logro simular una mueca inocente y curiosa. supo que terrestre habia caído al ver como intentaba acercarse mas. a esas alturas no sabia que mas hacer, asi que todo lo demás fue improvisado._

 _cuando el hombre estuvo a su altura, dispuesto a tomar de sus cabellos al hermoso joven del mar, el lo atrapo primero, agarrándolo de sus hombros y arrastrándolo al fondo marino. fue una lucha turbulenta donde el joven marino casi pierde. pero no lo dejo ir, lo ahogaría a como diera lugar nada mas porque su cuerpo apestaba a sangre. lo mataría porque le recordó porque odiaba a los humanos. terminaría con su vida por rabia e impotencia acumuladas desde pequeño y no pudo defenderse. hasta que finalmente, tras minutos de llevarlo al fondo del océano, provocando movimientos violentos en la quietud del agua, dejo de moverse lentamente. en ese momento, lo soltó como si no pesara nada. vio como el cuerpo del hombre flotaba en el la oscuridad del agua apenas atenuada por la luz de Artemisa. el joven marino de ojos como esmeraldas vio con repulsión como ese cuerpo fue arrastrado por debiles corrientes de agua, ensuciando su hogar. muchas ideas pasaron por su mente al ver como ese cadáver se alejaba de el._

 _¿miedo?_

 _¿asco?_

 _¿pavor de que su madre lo descubriera?_

 _no, fue pura satisfacción. el placer de haber quitado un terrestre mas del mundo. habia escuchado de un pulpo en su sabiduría que todas las criaturas, tanto terrestres, celestiales como marinas tenían un propósito en el ciclo natural de la vida, incluso la mas insignificante tenia su misión en la vida. cuando pregunto cual era el propósito de los terrestres de 2 piernas y pretensioso andar, su respuesta fue simple._

 _"es un parasito. nada mas ni nada menos"_

 _el merrow dejo de ver el cuerpo para ir a la balsa que flotaba sin rumbo arriba suyo. tenia que asegurarse que no hubiera testigos de nada. una vez que llego, encontró otro cadáver, de una terrestre con sus "pieles" a medio desgarrar con su pecho y garganta cortados, emitiendo un aroma extraño entre sangre, agua salada y sudor. viendo que no habia otros ojos ajenos a su acción se dispuso a marcharse, sintiéndose mas tranquilo hasta que vio algo brillante en el fondo del bote. con morbosa curiosidad, tomo el objeto trayendo consigo una especie de saco de material extraño y dentro de ella estaba lo que capto su interés._

 _un cuchillo._

 _una hoja de brillo de plata sucio por el liquido rojo coagulado con mango de piel duramente tejido. con cuidado, el ojiesmeralda lavo aquella arma y la contemplo. era peculiar y brillante, un hermoso resplandor mortal que le hizo recordar esa horrible tragedia. pero lejos de sentirse molesto o herido, esa cuchilla le causo una suave satisfacción. como si fuera un premio tras su hazaña y un fiel recordatorio de su ahora misión en su longeva vida._

 _vengarse de quienes rompieron su vida._

Así que sus 170 años de edad pasó de un merrow indefenso y asustado a ser una criatura siniestra que no le importaba manchar sus manos en sangre ajena. El navegaba de cuando en cuando lejos de la costa donde vivía para cumplir con dicha autoimpuesta tarea basándose en 3 simples reglas: Primero, se sentía más tranquilo en saber que había uno menos en el mundo, no importaba si se trataba de un macho o una fémina, exceptuando los niños. Ellos no tenían la culpa de los pecados de sus padres, ya si al crecer seguían ese mismo sendero, no habria remedio. Segundo, no cometia sus acciones cerca de su hogar porque empezarian a sospechar, además le causaba desagrado que un cadáver estuviera rondando en sus aguas, además de que peces carroñeros infestaban su casa. Tercero, lo quisiera o no, odiaba ver el rostro dolido de su madre cuando ella confirmaba que el había salido a hacer su trabajo.

Pero esa mañana es distinta, su querida madre estaba muy animada, mas de lo habitual. asi que sin mucho preámbulo la siguió. nadaron por los delicados arrecifes de coral y coloridos pececitos que habitan en el. el joven de cabellos azules con mechas rosas mirada de vez en cuando como su madre acariciaba uno que otro pez y que estos se dejaban tocar con clara mansedumbre, en su caso, algunos muy pequeños se pegaban a su cola vistosa para comerse algunos parasitos que tanto le costaba quitarse, algo que agradecía enormemente, de alguna forma saben que no sean devorados y se acercan sin miedo.

duraron unos minutos mas hasta llegar a la orilla de aquel mini universo marino. de ahi en delante solo habia agua un poco mas oscuro a causa de la mayor profundidad que el sol apenas se atrevía a tocar revelando su contenido. el macho de ojos esmeraldas vio sin comprender porque su madre lo habia traido tan lejos de la costa. la mujer maldita con cola de pez le daba la espalda mientras veía el océano extenso. sin contener mas su curiosidad, se acerca a ella mirando alternadamente a su madre y el resto de la inmensidad azul. la reina del mar volteo a verle con una dulce sonrisa y una suave caricia a su rostro.

la madre de rosados cabellos volvió a hacer una pirueta en el agua extendiendo sus brazos, como si estuviera mostrándole el mar como la primera vez que lo vio cuando recién se empezaba a aventurar. entonces comprendio lo que su progenitora le quizo decir. quería que saliera a descubrir el mundo. que viera sus maravillas y perversidades que esconden otros mares y ríos. la doncella del mar nado con elegancia nata hacia el fondo del mar y de ahi tomo varias ostras que estaban escondidas en la arena. unas de color pardo, naranja, rosa con un brillo metalico. todas esos pequeños moluscos se los mostro y de a uno los abrió despacio, revelando a veces nada y otras una pequeña perla de diferente color. entre las joyas del mar, tomo la perla de color negro con brillos verdes y amarillos, se la entrego en la mano y la cerro con una suave sonrisa pero sus ojos revelaban una sana preocupación y animo, asi como nostalgia. su querido niño debía salir a conocer el mundo y no quedarse con la impresión que tuvo a su tierna edad.

el merrow pensó en la oferta de su madre, admitiría que se sentía traido a la idea de ver mas alla de lo que su ya aburrido hogar le ofrecía. pero no estaba seguro del todo. ¿Qué tal si lo vuelven a capturar cuando niño? entonces sus facciones endurecieron levemente. el no ya no es un pequeño pez asustado, podia defenderse y luchar, sus manos no son puras asi como la cuchilla que esta en su bolso. asi que, aprentando con su fina mano, la perla negra que su madre le obsequio, afirmo con la mirada que aceptaba su encomienda gustoso. la mujer de cabello rosa sonrio con dicha y nostalgia una vez mas. pego su frente contra la de su hijo en una muestra de afecto y buena fortuna, dejando que sus bellos cabellos le tocaran en un suave arrullo para calmarlo. el joven se sintió cohibido, el ya no es un niño aunque ella insistiera en tratarlo como tal.

asi que armado de valor y entusiasmo, empezó a nadar sin mirar hacia su antiguo hogar. se sentía demasiado curioso, con la incertidumbre vibrándole las escamas sobre que pasaría con su futuro, incluso se llego a preguntar si durante su viaje encontraría un nuevo hogar. donde el pudiera encajar.

-.-.-.-.

300 años despues.

sus hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas miraban el cielo nocturno, más especificamente el maravilloso astro lunar con forma de una sonrisa amable. el merrow no era adepto como sus hermanas y madre en hablarle a Artemisa, asi que se limitaba a mirarla con atención. su hipnótico brillo suave le relajaba como el canto de su reina madre y el oleaje gentil del mar.

sentado en una roca con pequeños caracoles incrustados y algas ondeando en el agua. el ahora joven adulto Merrow de esplendorosa cola verde oscuro como una esmeralda sin pulir con delicados brillos azules y franjas elegantes de color amarillo en las aletas. su rostro hermoso penas tenia marcas de la edad, aun conservaba sus facciones juveniles, dentro de unos años mas, seria adulto completamente.

desde que inicio su aventura por los bastos mares desconocidos. descubriendo maravillas en el mundo. lo cual sucedio, conocio mas de lo que sus limitadas aguas jamas le mostrarían. al inicio se vio tremendamente perdido, sin saber a donde ir con claridad. hasta que admitió que necesitaba de relacionarse aunque sea temporalmente con otro ser vivo. su primer compañero de viaje fue el pulpo que le explico sobre los terrestres. el sabio molusco de 8 tentáculos le hablo sobre las corrientes marinas y la fuerza de la naturaleza en el mar. las corrientes le ayudarían a descansar cuando necesitara hacer viajes muy largos sin tener la necesidad de desviarse. solo debía ser cauteloso por donde iba, muchas de estas veloces aguas pueden conducir a lugares peligrosos.

su primer mundo a explorar fue un archipiélago rocoso con clima casi eternamente frio. pero no era desagradable. las criaturas marinas tenian gruesas pieles para protegerse de los cambios climáticos entre la superficie y el agua. conoció otra variante de su raza. eran un poco mas robustas y con cabellos excesivamente largos, pero tenian una habilidad que penso jamas. sus parientes lejanos podían volverse terrestres cuando pisaban tierra. su cuerpo dejaba atras una piel oscura que usan de abrigo y que cuidan celosamente. su habilidad de cantar era mas rapidamente adquirida debido a una adaptacion natural a los medios rocosos. debido que la niebla constante y las peligrosas rocas, las sirenas de estas tierras del norte usaban sonidos para localizarse y de vez en cuando atraer humanos para su alimentacion.

por su parte, aunque haya aprendido nuevas costumbres como la búsqueda de tesoros y usar los sonidos para encontrar su camino entre las rocas (cosa que aprendió muy bien a base de golpes) no lo sentia como un lugar donde pertenecer. asi que sin mayor ceremonia, se marcho.

nado mas alla de los confines del mundo, donde el hielo y la nieve son casi eternos. las criaturas de ese lugar eran de carne magra y gran cantidad de grasa, el hielo escondia muchos secretos que por mas que intento penetrar en el, era imposible, no sin desgarrarse la piel y sangrar. de hecho, eran tan frias esas aguas que no vio mas remedio que tomar la vida de un oso polar que cazaba pingüinos para usar su piel temporalmente como abrigo. ahi mismo conocio otra especie de Merrows, que habian olvidado por completo su apariencia semihumana, haciéndoles parecer unas criaturas que provenían del mas profundo abismo pero continuaban dotadas de inteligencia aunque con mayor hostilidad. no permanecio mucho tiempo ahi, prefería aguas mas calidas pero no se fue de aquel mar helado sin aprender 2 cosas: uno, a fabricar trampas con cosas de navios naufragados con el fin de la caza y dos, que las apariencias engañan.

siguio navegando sin rumbo hasta que obtuvo de acompañante a un salmon hembra que viajaba para reproducirse en su hogar natal. el merrow no era indiferente al tema de la copulación. es una accion natural en el ciclo de vida de cada criatura y el mas de una vez se vio envuelto en los rituales con algunas sirenas que lograban captar su interés y salir victorioso en ellas. lo que le sorprendió fue que aquella pez de fuertes músculos le comentara que dejaba sus crias mas arriba del nivel del mar.

el joven marino de cola aprendio lo que era la perseverancia y el valor de enfrentar riegos con tal de cumplir su cometido.

durante el recorrido de la salmon hembra, se dio cuenta que habia sirenas de agua dulce. doncellas del agua que preferían cazar y vivir en rios conectados al mar. la diferencia mas destacada ademas de su menudo tamaño, era que sus colas y aletas son mucho mas desarrollados por la fuerza de las cascadas que las obligaban a nadar rio arriba.

el nadar hacia el lago rio arriba fue su primer reto y peligro para el joven. nadar contracorriente era en si una hazaña para aquellos acostumbrados a nadar en aguas mas extensas, se añadia que habia cazadores humanos y depredadores mayores como osos (nombre que le dieron las sirenas de rio) que los cazaban, dejando muchos cadaveres de salmon flotando en el agua. sus aletas adquirieron mas fuerza conforme subia por el rio y cascadas que se vio obligado a saltar para seguir acompañando a la pez hembra. sin embargo, al llegar al sitio de desove de la pez, ella dejo sus huevos escondidos en una roca mientras los pocos machos sobrevivientes los fertilizaban. ella murio exhausta sin antes decirle al joven aventurero porque cometio tal hazaña con el afan de dejar sus huevos.

 _"me llena de dicha el morir en un lugar donde considero mi hogar"_

una vez mas, se vio envuelto en el llamado de la naturaleza porque una joven sirena, quizá un poco mas mayor, se notaba muy dispuesta a el. pero no participo en el ritual de cortejo, no se sentía con ganas y aquella hembra no era de su interés. asi que decidio marcharse a otros mares con la falsa promesa de volver a ese rio. no volveria, no era su hogar. asi que una vez mas solo, en la inmensidad del océano, continuo su aventura.

claro que fue participe de masacres y perdidas humanas, en especial cuando habia tormentas. aprovechando sus aguas terribles y oleaje violento, el joven merrow podia coger a sus victimas y ahogarlas si se sentía especialmente clemente hacia los seres humanos. pero si estaba de mal humor... tenia que tallar su cola y vientre con algunas algas y nacar pulverizado para quitar los rastros de sangre y carne adheridos.

Conforme adquiria experiencia y habilidad se dio cuenta de muchas cosas en el asunto de la guerra.

Su regalo de hierro.

conforme enterraba aquella arma en la carne de los hombres y mujeres que estuvieran a su alcance en los navios naufragios o aquellos que perdian su rumbo, su cuchillo con el tiempo perdia filo y aprendio a regresarse su brillo de plata tallando el filo con una caracola o una piedra volcánica porosa. otros días se sentía creativo, arruinado sus sistemas de navegación como brújulas o los timones con algas que atoraban los motores llevándolos a estrellarse contra rocas o icebergs.

Su más grande hazaña fue derribar un barco mucho más grande que una ballena azul adulta.

pero aun con todas sus habilidades para arrastrar a los terrestres a la muerte, no era suficiente. tenia que admitir que estos "simios deformes" tenian la habilidad de poder evolucionar en el campo de la guerra, dejándole en desventaja terrible. vio desde discretas posiciones como los terrestres hacian guerras ellos tanto en el cielo como en su oceanico hogar. ensuciando ambos mundos con sus asquerosas presencias y atestando el mar con sus inventos. incluso, mas de una vez, se vio en aprietos por algunas cosas que parecían cañones diminutos que hacían mucho daño si estaban secas o algunos artilugios que arrojaban arpónes de gran calibre. pero aunque tuvieran sus terribles avances tecnológicos, nunca podrían contra la habilidad mas perfecta de su especie.

el canto.

el poder cantar es algo que ansiaba desde hace mucho. si bien podia cometer sus acciones contra esos terrestres con sus propias manos y el filo de su cuchillo. el joven marino sabia mas que bien que a la larga dejaría de ser suficiente. Así que sin mayor remedio tenía que esperar a cumplir los 500 años de edad, podria cantar como su madre y sus familiares mas antiguos. porque supuestamente era la edad madura de su raza y serían más responsables de sus acciones.

Si su madre supiera que muchos de sus hermanas y hermanos cazaban a muerte a todos usando su voz.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un chapoteo cads vez más acercandose a su ubicación. Sin mucho ánimo, bajo la mirada del cielo y vio como un pequeño revuelo aproximandose. Aún con la baja luz identifico quienes venían.

Del agua salió la cabeza de su hermano mellizo: el Merrow de cabellos bicolor blanco con rojo, tan largos como sus brazos, su cola un poco más larga y tonos un poco más sobrios de cuando era pequeño, sus ojos azules como las profundidades oceánicas le vieron con alivio mientras que en su hombro esta una especie de mota de múltiples cabellos de un rojo rojo oscuro, casi negro. Un gusano al parecer.

A su lado haciendo más escándalo era un león marino de 5 años que conoció hace unos meses, este animal con poco seso y mucha grasa se auto llamaba Ai, según porque escucho de los hombres que es una forma de decir que es muy inteligente (cosa que duda mucho)

Aunque es irritante y hace malos chistes sobre la vida marina, admitía que conocía mucho sobre los seres humanos y sus objetos. Entre ellos una especie de pez globo de metal atado a una cadena que por muy poco llega a tocar. El mamífero le advirtió con bastante seriedad que esas cosas son explosivas y muy sensibles. Que jamás se le ocurriera tocarlas y mucho menos estallarlas cuando hubiera otras cercanas.

 _"¿porque te has ido solo? Te estábamos buscando"_

Entre sonidos característicos del animal de piel grasa, se notaba el enojo y la preocupación por su persona. El se limitó a levantar una Ceja con incredulidad, no dudaba de las intenciones de Ai pero no que fueran las auténticas. El Merrow de cola verde y amarillo sabía más que bien que aquel animal se sentía seguro con el, básicamente es su escudo contra depredadores más grandes.

Vio a su hermano. El cual lucia más animado al saludarle e intentar entablar una charla con el. Después de _ese_ día. Su hermano bicolor estuvo varios días provocando disturbios y escondiéndose en el fondo marino, siendo poco amable con quien se acercara, mucho más que el. Hasta que su progenitora le dio la sencilla tarea de cuidar a los animales del arrecife de coral. Esto ayudó a que se ablandara su corazón y fuera más dócil, aunque el ojiesmeralda dudará que su odio no desapareció del todo.

por alguna razón lo habia seguido hasta esas aguas desconocidas.

los dos merrows miraron el cielo nocturno siendo adornado por las brillantes y lejanas estrellas asi como la diosa artemisa robando protagonismo. los dos no tenian ningún rumbo a donde ir, habían explorado los mares mas hostiles asi como las mas bellas y las profundidades mas tenebrosas que sus cuerpos bien pudieron soportar. no tenian a donde mas ir. claro hasta que el león marino llamo su atención con simpático aleteo.

"escuche de un lugar, donde las estrellas nadan el agua"

esto capto rápidamente el interés de ambos marinos, en sus vidas jamas habían visto estrellas en el agua mas que las marinas y el reflejo exacto de las mismas. era imposible que una astro tan lejano y pequeño pudiera estar ahi con ellos. el primero en preguntar fue el bicolor de ojos azul oceánico, interesado en el relato de ese mamífero acuático, por su parte el peliazul con rosa solo ladeo la mirada interesado, quizá sea una mentira pero era bien sabido que ese animal puede ser muy creativo.

el mamífero del agua afirmo y tosio un poco para iniciar su relato: _en la antigüedad, cuando el cielo apenas se estaba formando asi como las aguas en la tierra. la luna era la única que brillaba con hermosa estela en la noche. pero un dia, poco a poco, quizá un acto divino, aparecieron pequeñas luces, brillantes y juguetonas pero una en especial, tenia tanto esplendor que robaba protagonismo a la luna. aunque su presencia fuera temporal, la luna la detestaba con furor. asi que usando su fuerza levanto grandes olas para apagar a la estrella pero el océano cautivado por este astro, logro desviarse y chocar contra las rocas mas altas, sin embargo en el proceso se llevo otras estrellas, ahora en sus aguas corren estos astros._

era un cuento bastante horrible para ser francos pero las sirenas machos no tenian nada mejor que hacer, igual podían ir e investigar, talvez incluso encontrarían otras costas que aun les faltaban por visitar. asi que una vez decidido, le pidieron al mamífero que los llevara a la costa donde estaban las estrellas en el agua y este acepto gustoso, llevándolos de una vez en medio de la noche únicamente iluminados por la luz lunar.

-.-.-,

ya esta! espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo es hermoso. :D

nos vemos despues y les mando abrazos y besos


End file.
